stains of memories powerpuff doujinshi baised
by good-girl00-9
Summary: Let my feelings for you fly into your heart,Boomer, my love, battles rage and alliances are formed, our constantly opposing feelings are absorbed.So we can protect the bonds we share together, a war that will require everyone's strength. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

To Your Hearts Content

The city of Townsville, home to the power puff girls. The suns rising woke up the sleepy town to new day, and as it did, a small figure could be seen flying across the suns early morning rays. The blue lights glow of the figure, shone against the cities windows.The short figure landed in a small dead-end alleyway, the suns soft warm light tried to reach into the alleyway to spread its glow, but the darkness would not give in, letting only few rays of light shine threw the top of the back wall.The figures blue eyes glowed brightly, its shadowed hand rose up. " It is time..." the cold voice hissed. The words echoing around the cold, damp walls, and as it did the hole alleyway seemed to glow a blue and shadowy black.Suddenly a large blue glowing hole appeared in the ground a few metres from the small figure. And as the hole opened up even further, another figure slowly rose from the swirling pit of light. The eyes of the arriving figure stained with cold, revenging hatred. The icy chilling laughter of the new figure echoed around the city walls...

The cool water swirled and plashed around as it hit the sides of a glass cup, and toast was passed around the table, served with eggs, bacon, pancakes and other meals. Bubbles gasped delighted, "mmm, what a fancy breakfast" she smiled. Blossom and Buttercup joined the table, "oh boy! I love pancakes!" Buttercup exclaimed, and it didn't take long for her to dig into the stack, stuffing her face as honey drooled down the side of her mouth."Well I'm glad _you're_ enjoying it Buttercup" the professor smiled, " Buttercup you really should take your time..." Blossom groaned, "why take my time when there's plenty hear?" Buttercup questioned, her mouth spilling with mushed pancakes and eggs. "Ewww! Buttercup" Bubbles squealed.Just then a loud thud came from the door way, "hmm? Who could that be?" The professor asked. "I'll get it" Blossom said and walked to the door, and as her hand reached for the handle it suddenly, with no warning swung open, slamming into the wall behind.

A brown haired figure suddenly pushed Blossom down by the shoulders and onto the floor pinning her to the ground. Blossom stared up into two purple eyes looking down on her with a happy grin, "ah! What are you doing?" Blossom exclaimed struggling to rise, the brown haired figure giggled with delight, " did I frighten you?" The voice asked."Well it was a bit hard for you not to, with you jumping out at me like that!" Blossom growled. "Oh Bloom, what a surprise to see you, outside, when you should be hear, with us." The professor mentioned, " yeah, and just what were you doing outside anyway?" Blossom asked brushing the dust from her pink skirt." Well, I went for a walk" Bloom said plainly, " at eight in the morning?" Bubbles asked. "Well I see no reason why I shouldn't have" Bloom smiled, " how about because you could have been attacked by Mojo jojo, or some other evil villain, and I wasn't there to kick their butts!" Buttercup yelled.

Just then the phone suddenly rang, "oh my what a morning" the professor said, rising to reach for the phone on the wall. "Don't worry professor I'll get it" Blossom smiled and picked up the phone."Jeez, she never quits dose she?" Buttercup mumbled to the others. "Hello? This is Blossom may I ask who is calling?" She asked politely, and as the voice came through from the other side of the phone, her eyes suddenly widened with shock."B...Boomer!?" Blossom asked, and just as soon as those words had left her lips and the question was heard around the room everyone rose to there feet in surprise even the professor who was also shocked by what he had heard. Blossom nodded her head as she listened to what Boomer was saying."Uh...ok but, why?" Blossom asked again, she listened once more, then nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, uh...bye" Blossom said, putting the phone down, "well what did he want!?" Buttercup demandingly yelled."Umm, well he said he wanted to meet me outside..." Blossom uneasy, "what!!" Buttercup screamed, "why would that blonde haired, jerk faced, blue eyed little-" "Buttercup I don't think that's very nice to say about Boomer" Bubbles interrupted.

Buttercup glaired at her sister, then finally grumbled to herself in announce. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go" Bloom smiled after not speaking for awhile. "Uh, well he just wants me to go.." Blossom said looking to the ground, "alone..." she continued.Bubbles looked worried and put her hand up to the side of her check, _why would Boomer only want Blossom to go?_ She wondered.Blossom walked outside across the street, and stood waiting for Boomer to arrive. As inside the house Bubbles, and Buttercup watched from a near by window, they waited about five minutes before Boomer actually arrived to meet with Blossom.The two girls couldn't hear what was being said, but the new something was up when the two walked further down and into a near by alleyway. "That's it!" Buttercup yelled "I'm going to see what is going on" she said as green sparks flew from her clenched fists.

Buttercup flew out the door, with Bubbles close by, unaware that they were being followed. The two ran down the street and into the alleyway, Buttercup was first to enter the dark dead-ended street. Buttercup's panting was the only thing that could be herd in the darkness."Alright chicken butt!" Buttercup yelled, "show your self, unless your afraid of me and my awesome powers" She sneered proud of her little speech of heroicness. Bubbles caught up with her sister just in time, as out of the dark shadow of this mysterious alleyway Boomer stepped up.

His eye colour seemed as if it was smeared with a deep red. "So you came after all, Buttercup just as I thought, your foolish arrogance and pride never fails to amuse me". Boomer smiled, as he saw Buttercup face filling up with rage inside, he moved his eyes to the figure next to her and as he realised who it was his mood suddenly changed.

Boomer stared at the blonde haired figure unable to take his eyes away, "bubbles" he said softly. "What are you doing hear?" He asked, Bubbles blushed slightly "I, I came to see you" she smiled. "Hay, were is Blossom?" Buttercup asked, Boomer glaired at her "shut up, I wasn't talking to you!"Bubbles held her hands together, "Boomer what's wrong?" She asked. "Yeah, something is definitely different with you this morning" Buttercup added rasing an eye brow. Just then a brown haired figure slowly floated behind the two girls, but strangely they didn't notice the figures floating side-way twirls behind their backs.

Boomer, ignoring the brown haired girl wave to him continued his talking, " you can have your sister back, I have finished talking to her." He said calmly and signalled a hand to the right, and out came Blossom from the shadows."There you are red" Buttercup smiled, "ok lets go now" she said, and turned around. But when she did, she was greeted by two purple eyes face to face. "Ah!" Buttercup yelled shocked by this sudden approach and fell to the floor.But quickly rose to her feet, "Bloom! Don't sneak up at me like that" she yelled. Blossom walked pass them both, "come on lets go" she said starting to walk off. Buttercup took one final glair at Boomer then followed her sister, Bloom and Bubbles were about to do the same, when Boomer put a hand on Bubbles shoulder.

Bloom turned around when this happened, Bubbles slightly blushed "uh, Bloom you can go I'll catch up" her sister nodded her head and flew off to join the others. Boomer held Bubbles hand in his, and lifted it up in the air to the centre of their chests. "Bubbles, there is something I want to tell you" he smiled.

Bubbles stared into his eyes, and smiled gently, "yes?" She asked. Boomer's deep and dark eyes suddenly glowed a soft dark red, Bubbles looked confused. Before the light shot out into her own eyes. She suddenly felt drowsy, and her knees began to tremble as they lost strength to stand. Her eye lids became heavy and her body become weak, as suddenly she couldn't bear it any longer and collapse down onto the cemented floor. Boomer still holding the unconscious collapsed Bubbles hand in his said, "it's too bad, I was beginning to like you a lot, a sweet girl like you, dear Bubbles, for you this is the end..."


	2. Chapter 2: shedding of blue tears

Chapter two:

Shedding of blue tears

The sun's afternoon rays shone bright in Buttercup's eyes. "What's taking Bubbles so long?" She questioned. "Don't worry, Buttercup" Blossom smiled, "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just talking or going for an afternoon walk" she explained. Buttercup crossed her arms, "I don't think so!" Blossom put her book down, "why do you have to be so nosey all the time" she huffed.

"Can't you just give it a rest already!" Slamming her fist down onto the nearby table almost making it tip over. Buttercup just stared at her sister with her mouth slightly open. Then suddenly broke her train of thought and spoke out, " humph, sorry I asked!" She growled. Blossom just gave her a glair and flew off into her room. All was silent for a few seconds, until a voice came from behind. "Well that went well" Buttercup looked up and saw Bloom standing over her. "She deserved it!" Buttercup said plainly, "you don't have to be so mean" Bloom said calmly "what would you know?" Buttercup asked angary she folded her arm across her chest, " you barely no anything about this world, I don't even wont you as a sister! You were an accident in the laboratory anyway" she yelled. Bloom's eyes widened.

"what..." she whispered, Buttercup sneered "that's right, I remember it like it was yesterday, unfortunately" her mind flashed back to when the three of them were in the laboratory together. "We had put all of the right ingredients in, sugar, spice and everything nice. When Bubbles happened to knock over this bottle which had a purple liquid inside, into the mixture, strangely it took a while but finally it started to bubble."

"And then "poof," you were born" Buttercup continued, "although I narrowed the story down a little because your to me, not that interesting" she stoped to think then groaned when she had remembered. "The Professor said, that apparently because of what happened your strength and speed is far more powerful then the three of us girls put together alone" Buttercup stood up and looked at her shocked sister, "I'm sorry this little story has to end but I'm sure you have a lot to think about" Buttercup smiled.

Bloom's eyes started to full up with tears, "I...I don't believe it" she said softly. "Hay, I can barely believe it my self" Buttercup said. "What a waist of chemical X" she sighed."Buttercup, what's gotten into you?" Bloom asked "you never act this way" Buttercup glanced over at her crying sister, but didn't answer. Bloom got a hold of her self and managed to speak up.

"Buttercup, I don't no what has made you so like this, but you better quit it other wise you'll end up alone with no one to help you, and you'll have _no one_ to blame but you're self" she said, she took one final look at her sister and flew out the house. While Buttercup was left on her own folding her arms, and all that could be herd was the soft wind outside the house blowing the leaves around from one end to another...

Bloom slowly walked down the foot path in deep thought. The afternoon sun's rays shone threw the grey clouds heading over the houses, _why was Buttercup so mean?... Was I really an accident?_ She thought. As she was thinking she was unaware of were she was going.Suddenly she walked strait into someone, Bloom lost balance and fell to the floor. She groaned at her pain before looking up at the boy wearing black that she had accidentally bumped into. The figures green eyes were clearly visible. And as she looked up the figure turned his head towards her revealing his black hair, black and green clothes, and his angry expression.

"What do you think you're doing, Powerpuff!?" Butch exclaimed, Bloom was suddenly lost for words. "Uh...I umm, I...I" was all she could bring out. Butch rolled his eyes, "if that's all you're going to say then get lost!" He growled "I have work to do", Bloom stood up "oh really, what kind of work?" She asked. Butch looked at Bloom for several seconds, then glared at her. "Why would I tell someone like you?" He frowned, he then walked strait past her and as he did he suddenly nudged her real hard with his shoulder, so hard in fact, that Bloom once again fell to the floor in pain."Get out of my way" Butch ordered. He then suddenly stoped in his tracks, and turned towards her. "Or maybe there is a way you can help me" he said, Bloom smiled "really?" her voice sounding as if her shoulder was still in pain, Butch put his hands on his hips and nodded his head, "well, I was looking for your brother" he replied.

Bloom stood up once again, this time rubbing her shoulder, "uh, well actually I haven't seen him all day" Butch folded his arms, "well in that case you can get lost" he sneered.But before Butch was about to walk off, Bloom grabbed his hand "wait" she said softly.Butch blushed a bit before quickly pulling his hand back, Bloom put her hands behind her back and smiled, "don't worry my brother always disappears this time of hour, I'm sure he'll be back by tonight."

"What!" Butch yelled, "I can't wait that long" Bloom smiled again "well maybe I can help you" Butch frowned at her, "no way, I don't want a stupid, wimpy, dumb girl following me around, especially not a Powerpuff girl!" He exclaimed. "I'll find you're brother on my own" he said more firmly. And then flew off while Bloom watched his dark green streak go of into the distance.

The soccer ball rolled down the grassy playing field, as two boys ran up to it hitting it to one another with there hard soccer shoes. Suddenly kicking it into the goals together, the two boys smiled happily over there victory. Over near a tall light post, stood another boy, his silver and dark-greyish hair blew in the wind with his black jacket, Bane watched the two boys play soccer then slowly walked off.

His eyes remaining at the ground, suddenly as he was walking away the ball rolled to his feet. Bane stoped in his traces, and stared at the blue and white coloured ball. He then picked it up with his hands while a boy rushed over to retrieve it. Bane smiled at the boy and handed the ball back, the soccer boy also smiled then ran back to his friends, "thank you very much" he yelled as he ran away.

Bane watched the boy run off for a brief second then continued walking and his smile quickly vanished as soon as it had came. Dark clouds suddenly appeared as if out of no were. And as soon as they did it started to rain, it was raining so heavily that Bane's clothes were instantly soaked. The boys who were playing soccer had all disappeared probably to get out of the rain Bane guessed.

But he continued walking, his dripping wet hair made his face cold, and his hands numb. As he was walking down a path way, he happened to cross a large muddy puddle. A car suddenly rushed down the street, the wheel hit the puddle sending water all over Bane from head-to-toe.

He wiped the muddy water from his face, and hands then finally decided to sit down next to a large tree.Suddenly his eyes caught something flying in the grey sky, Bane squinted his eyes to get a better look. He could see a small figure in the distance, and it looked like it was heading in his direction, finally the figure landed not far away from him the shoes gently touching the ground, and walking closer to Bane."I thought I would never find you" the figure said. Bane narrowed his eyes, the figure walked up closer to him, revealing that it was Boomer. He sat down next to Bane and smiled, but he looked the other way, "you're very quiet" Boomer said. "And you're very talkative" Bane added, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in a good mood today so I'd like it if you left" he said.

"I think I know why you're upset" Boomer sneered, Bane turned his eyes towards him. "Is it because you are alone?" He asked, "because you have so many puzzles and mysteries in you're life that you are so confused of who to turn to? That you are afraid of what you're wiped out memories contain? Or is it simply don't know who you are?" He questioned. Bane glaired at him, "how do you know all of this?" He asked.

Boomer looked at his shoes, "there is so much that you have forgotten, isn't there Bane?" Boomer added ignoring his question. "So much frustration in your life, so many questions you want answered, like, who you are, were you come from, why were certain memories erased from you're life?"

Boomer stared into Bane's shocked eyes, "perhaps, it was to protect you from who you really are, but you don't no do you? You don't _remember,_ you can't remember." Boomer's eyes suddenly glowing a soft dark red, "I know who you are, I know what you were created for, I also no all the puzzles and mysteries that lock you're dark memories and keep them from awaking, is that what it is Bane, that's what has been troubling you ever since you joined the Powerpuff girls isn't it?"

Boomer eyes suddenly shot out a dark red light into Banes eyes, his eyes became heavy, and his body weak. But then suddenly Bane started to fight this overwhelming and strange power. Dark purple sparks flew around his body, Bane clenched his teeth tight, Boomer in the mean time stood up. "Humph, it seems that you are indeed _very_ strong and powerful " Boomer smiled.The heavy rain continued to fall from the grey sky, as Boomer just stood there waiting for Bane to fall under this strange power. But his body continued to fight it, Boomer narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Hurry up and faint already!" Boomer yelled, "I have other things to do!"

He folded his arms and looked at the dark clouds, and as he was his eye caught something in the sky. "Who could that be?" Boomer asked, as the flying figure got closer Boomer recognised it as, Butch.Boomer glaired at this, and waited for his brother to land. Butch's feet touched the ground in know time, "I wasn't expecting you to come hear brother" Boomer smiled. Butch turned his head slightly to were Bane was sitting and saw that he was in pain, "what's going on?" He asked.

Boomer stepped in front of Bane blocking Butch's view, "nothing" Boomer said plainly. Butch walked up closer to Boomer trying to see past him, but Boomer put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't, if you do you'll regret it" Boomer said more firmly, Butch ignoring Boomer's threat softly nudged him out of the way.

Butch knelt down next to Bane, Boomer had never seen Butch so concerned about someone before. "Bane, what's wrong?" Butch asked, Boomer in the meantime rose his hand up to Butch's chest and started to power up a dark blue light. Suddenly Bane's eyes widened, his eyes turned a dark purple swirled with black. Butch looked confused but before he could figure out what was going on, a huge purple light came from Bane's body knocking Butch down onto the wet grass. The light faded and Bane's eyes finally closed and his body hit the soft grass as he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile Butch slowly rose to his feet, still dazzled by what had happened. "I told you, you would regret it" Boomer said, he suddenly shot out a powerful blue blast, hitting Butch in the chest. He slammed into a nearby tree, Butch recovered quickly, "that's it!" He yelled, "now you have really annoyed me!" Butch shot off the tree with tremendous speed aiming for his brother. He swung a powerful kick at Boomer but his brother swiftly dogged it.

Then Butch shot another kick aiming for Boomer's head, but once again Boomer dogged it. And as soon as Butch's foot had missed his brother he immediately shot out a strong punch at his stomach, it hit Boomer this time, sending him spiralling off into the sky, but Boomer quickly recovered from Butch's attack..

Butch then powered up another attack, and without warning he shot a dark green blast from the palm of his hand, Boomer quickly did the same, the two blasts hit with tremendous force. A wave of power swirled out as the two attacks hit, it looked like neither one was going to give up to the other.

Suddenly Boomer's dark blue blast started pushing Butch's back towards him, "No!" Butch yelled, as his attack was quickly being pushed back. Boomer sneered it looked like he was going to be the one to win this fight between the two brothers. But just before the blast had reached the end of its line, Butch threw his feet out and became airborne. The attack hitting the tree's behind him with a huge bang of power and light. Boomer looked up at him in disbelief. " How could you have escaped that? With a force that strong you shouldn't have been able to move!" Boomer said.

Butch looked down at his brother and smiled proud of his strategy."If you think a fancy lightshow was going to be the end of me, you're sadly mistaken," he said. Boomer glaired at him and clenched his teeth, "we will fight another time Boomer" Butch said and with that flew off into the sky. Boomer watched, but didn't chase after him, soon watching Butch leave became boring to him, so he turned his eyes to another direction.

And as he did his eyes locked onto the unconscious Bane. Boomer walked up to him, "oh, I had forgotten about you" he said. He grabbed Bane by the collar of his black jacket, "two down, three to go, luckily for me you're so tied up in you're thoughts of who you are, that you were so simple to capture. 'Who am I? Why am I hear?'" Boomer mocked, he then threw Bane's unconscious body back onto the drenched grass and then stared up into the still raining grey sky, "it won't be long now Bane, soon you will have you're memories back and see the way I see, and know that in this world, your sister's don't deserve to live any more."

It was now late afternoon, but the dark clouds still continued to rain outside. Blossom was busy reading a book on her bed, trying to get out of her head the complaints of her stubborn sister Buttercup. When the door suddenly opened, Blossom looked up and closed her book, as the Professor stepped in.

"Hello Blossom" he said calmly, but Blossom didn't respond she only looked at the floor in thought. The Professor sat next to her on the bed, " I don't know what is going on with you and your sister, but I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to" he smiled, and that was all he said then he walked out the room and closed the door.

But Blossom still stood there just looking at the floor, she then looked at the closed door and thought for a moment, "Professor wait" she smiled as she ran to the door to talk to him. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen were the Professor was getting lunch ready. Blossom slowly walked up to him and smiled, "Professor, there is something I think I need to tell you" she said. And the Professor directed her to one of the chairs sitting around the table.

Blossom sat down on one of them and the Professor sat opposite her, Blossom took in a deep breath and slowly blew it back out again, suddenly her hands began to shake and her mouth started the quiver, Blossom's eyes then filled up with water. As she cupped her hands around her face and cried.

But it wasn't long before she took them away from her face and wiped a tear away from her cheek, she closed her eyes and turned her face away from the Professor's, his eyes was filled with concern and sorrow for his daughter's sobbing.

"I'm sorry Professor" Blossom said, "I don't know what came over me" she said softly as her voice began to shake again, it's just..." her eyes once again filled up with tears as her memories flooded back into her brain and she started cry once more.

The Professor lifted his hand up to Blossom's face. And wiped away a small tear trickling from her eye, "now" he whispered, "why don't you tell me what's really going on?" He asked as kindly as he could, while streams of water still travelled down Blossom's face onto the Professor's soft hands holding hers...


End file.
